Club Penguin
Club Penguin is a MMORPG online game that started from 1 to 11 years. However became a MMORPG online shame due itself gave depression to free players due to its membership and limited play rules that they only adopt two puffles as Clubpenguin’s tricky way to benefit membership for new events, puffles, furniture, clothes, and more fun, but WRONG!!! Club Penguin made more worst parties in 2016 (more new items only for members and new backgrounds and new pins for free players and everyone) and including the cloned Frozen Fever Takeover Party 3 times in Aug 2014, April 2015, and then back to Aug 2016 as a tennis war with April v.s. August. It will shut down and began to close in March 29, Bon Voyage! (Waddle on, always). Club Penguin after March, 29 2017 After the death of Club Penguin, it became covered in too much snow and became a crazily evil scary place populated by penguin zombies, zombie puffles, Zums, Zingoz, Zangoz, Teletubby Land Bunnies, Furbies, Boobahs, Stickmen with red eyes, and Teletubbies. Club Penguin were became an secret base of the Resistance from the 2nd Dimension, John Doe and Jane Doe, Herobrine, and then Ganz Headquarters as well. The Resistance's secret base is the Pet Shop and Puffle Hotel and the Ganz Headquarters secret base is the Club Penguin University, John Doe and Jane Doe’s secret base is the Everyday Phoning Facility, and Herobrine’s secret base is the Ski Lodge. Some penguins survive like Snowybear301 and his pet puffles, Abby2236, or Thinknoodles. Herbert finally tookover Club Penguin in April 1, 2017 now along with his Solar Laser 2.0.. Do not go to Club Penguin, it has shut down due to its poor game mechanics and MOAR! Club Penguin is very a D-U-M-P on the Internet. Places that you shall D-I-E in despair * Ski Village ** Everyday Phoning Facility (Tookover by John Doe and Jane Doe) ** Ski Lodge (Tookover by Herobrine) ** Puffle Wilderness ** Acid Lake ** Lonely Mountain and Herbert's Fortress * Town ** Coffee Shop ** Dance Club ** Clothing Store * Plaza ** Pet Store (Tookover by the 2nd Dimension Resistance) ** Puffle Hotel (Tookover by the 2nd Dimension Resistance) ** Puffle Park ** Puffle Berry Mall ** Pizza Parlour * Ski Hill * Beach ** Lighthouse * Dock ** Magic Windmill 2.0. * Snow Forts * Stadium * Mine Courtyard ** Mine Shack ** Club Penguin University (Recreated and tookover by Ganz Inc.) ** The Wheel of the Teletubbies ** Teletubby Burger * Forest * Cove * Skate Park * Dojo Courtyard ** Dojo ** Fire Dojo ** Water Dojo ** Snow Dojo Facts * Club Penguin is created by Screenhog until owned by Disney * Club Penguin is also promoted with Disney Ads * Club Penguin also lasts forever until Club Penguin Island is open * Club Penguin also have apps for mobile: Club Penguin App, Puffle Wild, Puffle Launch, Sound Studio, and Sled Racer * It is one of the MMORPG online games and MMO online shames that troll you Likes * Membership * Members * EPF * Puffles * Disney Ads * Walt Disney * Disney Takeovers * Promotions Dislikes * Non-members * Free players * Former Members * Herbert * Klutzy * Tusk * Skip the Bellhop Ghost * Pirate Crabs * Darth Herbert * Constantine Category:Video games Category:Games Category:Shames Category:Video Games Category:Disney